


Ass Out of U and Me

by DreamcatchersDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/pseuds/DreamcatchersDaughter
Summary: Bucky finds he likes being wrong a lot more than he thought he would.





	Ass Out of U and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophelia/gifts).



> Hey Sophelia, I hope you like it, I wasn't able to write you the story I wanted to cause life got in my way, but I hope this one is enjoyable all the same. 
> 
> The prompt: Bucky learns Tony isn't just into women when he meets his jerky ex-boyfriend. Bucky realizes he might actually have a chance, but first he should make sure not to get arrested for decking this guy. With a little added fake dating.
> 
> A huge thank you for to [AndroidTwin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack) for helping me edit and beta my story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Bucky stared blatantly at Tony across the Gala floor.  


But really could he be blamed? Bucky had spent months pining for the most beautiful man on this planet, under the impression that Tony Stark was painfully straight.  


Weeks upon weeks, spent making an ass of himself flirting even while knowing flirtation was just Tony's second language. That it didn't and couldn't mean anything to Tony who would only ever be interested in women.  


Bucky was surprised that he hadn't yet made Tony uncomfortable in their friendship together.  


He'd figured Tony saw him the way he did Rhodey, a best friend he could flirt dangerously with without consequences and still enjoy their friendship.  


Which as much as it killed Bucky he was fine with, because so far as he could see he was the only Avenger who managed to earn such a high ranking on the Tony Stark Friendship scale.

Or so he thought. Right up until this moment.  


Thanks to Erskine's knock off serum for superhero hearing, or Bucky would have gone on under that clearly incorrect assumption.  


Tony was leaning against the bar looking comfortable as a cucumber. If you were unaware of his 'someone please save me from this asshole' tell.  


Bucky watched the blonde Adonis approach Tony smarmy grin across his face, he figured it was another money grubber Tony would send on his way.  


Then he heard the man speak. "If it isn't my greying unsightly ex-boyfriend, here all alone in his old age. Killer shindig." Capital A-is-for-Asshole spoke winsome smile painting his face.  


Bucky wanted to squeeze the man's head until it popped like a grape.  


He watched the way the words put stiffness into Tony's shoulders and well hidden hurt into his eyes.  


"Ty, wish I could say it's lovely to see you, but the spray tan is really hard on the eyes." Tony responded with a cold smile, the one he reserved for people like Justin Hammer and Reed Richards.  


If Bucky hadn’t been so shocked by the revelation that Tony was in fact not straight, he might have gone over and punched this Ty character in the mouth for putting that look on Tony's face.  


He might still even, the way this conversation was going.   


Ty narrowed his gaze, but kept his mouth friendly.  


"How nice of you to notice. Speaking of noticing things, I couldn't help but notice Pepper, another of your more attractive exes, is here with her new girlfriend. Did you turn her away from men too?" the ass questioned snidely in a mock whisper.  


Tony gritted his teeth all appearance of his usual Gala mask fallen to the wayside.  


That was enough for Bucky, he wasn't gonna let this prick get away with any of it. Luckily between the shock and murderous rage he'd come up with a plan on the fly.  
He strode across the room hips swaying with easy confidence.  


When he reached Tony, Bucky inserted himself right into Tony's space like he belonged there. Bucky cupped Tony's face like he'd only dared dream of doing, for months. He looked searchingly into those amber pools and silently begged Tony to trust him.  


When Tony gave a slight nod Bucky brought those luscious lips to his for a hot teasing kiss. Swiping his tongue along Tony's bottom lip and teasing sweetly at the seam of his mouth.  


Bucky lingered for a moment before pulling away to stare at his work; Tony was flushed, wide eyed and panting for breath and god that was immensely satisfying.  


So much so he almost forgot he'd had a plan at all. Bucky's brain reengaged quick enough when the man he'd come over to derail cleared his throat.  


Not even giving Ty the chance to speak, Bucky said "Hey Doll-face, why are you over here looking so gorgeous by your lonesome hmm?" his voice a low sensual rumble.  


Bucky watched it's effect on Tony avidly savoring it in case he never got another chance. "You were supposed to be my arm candy for the evening, love, keeping the old sharks at bay."  


Tony stared into Bucky's eyes gratefully, a delightful blush still staining his cheeks, "Sorry Bucky-bear, it shames me to say, but I like watching you try to struggle away from the little old ladies wandering hands."  


"So cruel to me darling." Bucky said into Tony's neck as he began to kiss and nibble up to his earlobe. Before he could lose himself to the moment, Ty cleared his throat again.  


Bucky looked up pretending to be startled and reeled Tony even closer so he was pressed all along Bucky's front. "Oh wow where are my manners, I didn't even see you there Sir, you must be one of Tony's father's old friends right?"  


Tony who still hadn't managed to look away from Bucky yet, tucked his face into Bucky's collarbone to hide the snicker that threatened to bubble out. Good.  


Bucky had been a little nervous he wouldn't been able to pull this off, but having Tony pulled flush against him while trying not to laugh, made it the easiest thing in the world.  


"Who the hell are you?"  


"James Buchanan Barnes, Tony's boyfriend. " Bucky said with a shit eating grin while he offered Tony's ex his metal hand for a handshake.  


Ty took his hand begrudgingly and gritted his teeth when Bucky nearly squeezed the life out of it.  


"Nice meeting you, Sir, but I hope you don't mind I am gonna steal my fella, you know how us young folks are can't keep our hands off each other." Bucky said laying on the Brooklyn drawl real thick.  


Then just like that Bucky steered Tony across the room to the other bar, where Steve and Sam were chatting. He had an a arm wrapped snugly around Tony's waist rubbing gently along his hip as they made their retreat.  


Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and whispered, "Thank you, James. You didn't have to do that."  


"Oh but I think I did, couldn't leave my best fella to sharks like that now could I?" Bucky smiled at him fondly as they both took a seat at the bar.   


Tony gave him a sad wistful smile back, "You don't have to keep pretending James."  


"What if I said I wasn't pretending? That the only reason I hadn't asked you out before was, because I stupidly assumed you were straight as one of Clints arrows." Bucky spoke quickly taking Tony's hand in his.  


Bucky leaned in then, whispering his next words into the shell of Tony's ear.

"What if I want to be your fella so I can play the jealous, catty boyfriend for real?"  


He pulls back to study Tony's face looking for any sign of hope.

Tony just stared at Bucky eyes wide, mouth agape, and as the silence stretched on Bucky felt his heart wilt a little.  


"I- Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, I mean- I'd like- It would-"  


"Never seen you speechless before Doll, did I break you?" Bucky asked cheeky grin returning.  


"Damn it! You attractive asshole, yes I'd love for you to be my jealous boyfriend, now shut up and kiss me."  


Bucky enthusiastically did as he was told, dipping Tony in his arms and kissing him long, hot and deep.  


Bucky smiled into Tony's mouth as he heard Steve and Sam wolf whistle. 

Everything was right with the world.  



End file.
